


Deep Sea Love

by twofootwriting



Series: TSS MERM [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Mostly Fluff, almost all fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twofootwriting/pseuds/twofootwriting
Summary: Remus had always thought that he was always be living in his brother's shadow.But when a holographic scale had happened to cross his eye, living in the shadows wasn't that bad.(First Chapter is all old writing sorry bout that,)
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: TSS MERM [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637596
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Deep Sea Love

**Author's Note:**

> This writing is pretty old, sorry!!

Remus was always estranged from his brother. The two managed to be polar opposites, never quite clicking together as much as much as they would like, Roman was was successful, Roman earned the heart of a small town like it was nothing, Roman was handsome and talented and everything Remus would ever want. He’d never admit it, no, the last thing people needed to know was how much he loathed his brother. Remus did have one thing, he had more jewelry than him, oh and he found love first. It was a surprise to him too, who would have guessed that the beautiful creature he had found under the docks would have said yes? The day was like any other, the disastrous emerald octopode waiting for the perfect moment to climb up the pier and ruin his brother’s performance. It was extremely easy to distract the man, bright white scales shone in the moonlight’s reflection. The ivory stripes contrasted against the night sky black that circled around it perfectly. No gem or band could ever amount to the pure shine if the massive serpent tail as it flowed back and forth through the water with the grace of a thousand jellyfish. Remus had fallen in love and he hadn’t even seen this snakes face.  
“Excuse me!” he called out to the slim line. The flow of the tail stopped, a bright and beautiful yellow eye pierced through his soul. “I can’t help but notice that you are alone on this fine night,” he moved closer towards him. Contrary to popular belief, Remus was quite the hopeless romantic himself. The snake moved back before speaking. The voice was heaven to his ears, it was the sound of a thousand angles to him. “Well aren’t you quite the nosy one,” The serpent moved forward, the iridescent scales on his face glimmering as they came into view. Remus was going to pass out, the beauty of this creature was beyond him. “I would be more than happy to learn your name, my gem,”  
The snake laughed. “It’s so much like an octopus to compare something they like to the jewels they collect,”  
He got closer, coiling his tail underneath him. “My name is Damien, now tell me, my intrusive one, what is yours?”  
He didn’t think it possible, but the love for this mer he had just met grew ten times in size. A smile graced his face as his mustache twitched. He bent forward, placing a hand on his chest. “My name is Remus and I am forever at your service Damien,”  
This was going to be quite the night, Roman’s play completely forgotten.  
-  
Patton stood in the kitchen, worried and waiting for a certain slimy green to come back home. At first he thought he was gone to support his brother, then it became clear that he wasn’t when Roman came home without him. The entrance of the cave shifted and Remus tried to sneak inside. He was caught almost immediately. “Where have you been? I’ve been so worried,” Patton threw himself at the taller, wrapping his arms around him tight. Remus only smiled, wrapping his arms around the father figure tighter. “Oh dad, I’m in love!” he cheered. “In love?”  
-  
Remus would linger around the docks every day, always hoping for the chance to see his love again, and every other day he would. Damien would be there, his tail wrapped around one of the beams idling picking at the muscles that grew there. There was something about him, something that Remus just couldn’t shake. He craved to unlock these mysteries, to find out more and more about this snake the best ways he could.  
Today was nothing different, he floated his way around the dock occasionally swimming towards the bottom to sift for anything dropped off the side. Fishing was prohibited in the area, so getting caught on hooks was nothing to worry about. Just his luck and right on time, was his everything. The long tail curing through the water as it came up to him, the slight smile on his face making Remus bloom his own. Remus moved to meet the snake half way. “How are you my gem?” he asked the snake. Damien chuckled, wrapping his tail around the emerald. “What are we going to do today?” he replied with a question. Remus wrapped his Tentacles around the tail, making one large mess knot of scales and jelly muscle. The pair slowly floated down towards the bottom. “My family has been wanting to meet you for a while now my love,” the octopode admitted. Patton was all curious to know who the black and white serpent that stole his baby’s heart was. “Oh do they now?” Damien was suddenly nervous, a family of octopi had to be a problem. “I have to warn you though,” Remus sighed, he brought a tentacle up to twirl his mustache. “They are quite electric to say the least,”  
-  
Patton loved his pack of misfits. Every child, every teen, every now adult held every ounce of his love and affection. Merfolk do live up to 300 you know! He has scene kids come and go, he had gotten better at accepting that they all need to leave the nest eventually, but it didn’t make watching their departure any easier. The R brothers were very special to Patton. They were his first octopode children, the mother was unable to keep them, she knew her illness would take her soon and Patton swore that he would make sure the two would live to their best and he would give them all the love she would ever want and then some. Patton adored Roman, he had grown up to be quite the strapping young octopus. The crimson man had become an actor for the local town, he had gone out and helped in the reef and on the pier a much as he could. Patton loved Remus to bits, but he had grown up a lot different. Patton tried all he could to make Remus believe that he hadn’t grown up in his brother’s shadow, but it wasn’t as easy as you think it would be. Remus still manages to loath his brother, but they loved each other. Both of them would go to the ends of the Earth to help the other. Remus bode his time by collecting things, any human waste that wasn’t well waste. He was the embodiment of one man’s trash is another man’s treasure. His cave was covered head to tail in anything beautiful in color or shiny in light. He used these collections to create his art. Roman expressed himself through his actions, Remus expressed himself through his colors.  
-  
Remus lead Damien to Patton’s cave. “Stay right here, I’ll go scope them out,”  
The serpent laughed thinking ‘what does that mean?’ Remus disappeared underneath the hatch and past the kelp curtains.  
“Dad?” he called out through the cave, hearing the faint sound of arguing children. “Remus!” a chorus of voices followed as he turned the corner. The emerald smiled looking over the sea of kids that surrounded not only him but, Patton as well. “Remus sweetie, how are you? What brings you back so early?” he smiled navigating through the messy living room. “Hey padre, I uh, brought a friend back with me,”


End file.
